russelfandomcom-20200213-history
CMMA Awards: 18 for GMA, 15 for ABS-CBN
(The Philippine Star) | Updated November 7, 2014 - 12:00am MANILA, Philippines - IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel bagged a total of 21 awards at the 36th CMMA for its socially relevant and values-laden programs and special projects. IBC-13 with its 13 awards for TV category that include Best Station ID for Pinoy Ang Dating, Best TV Special for Homecoming Kapinoy, Best Public Service Program for Bitag, Best Children and Youth Program for KapinoyLand, Best Fantasy Series for Janella: A Teen Princess, Best Action Series for Voltron Man, Best Comedy Program for Maya Loves Sir Chief, Best Reality Talent Show for Born to be a Superstar, two of Best Game Shows for The Million Second Quiz and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Best News Program for Express Balita and Best Cultural Program for Cooltura. The primetime stars of IBC with 7 awards are the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador (Best Fantasy Series Actress), the action prince AJ Muhlach (Best Action Series Actor), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Best Comedy Program), Drew Arellano (Best Game Show Host), young diva Anja Aguilar (Best Reality Talent Show Host), Robi Domingo (Best Game Show Host) and Pat Natividad (Best Cultural Program). GMA Network received multiple honors for its value-laden programs and special projects at the recently held 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA). The big winners in the TV category were GMA 7’s weekend primetime newscast 24 Oras Weekend (Best News Program) for its Yolanda coverage and family sitcom Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento (Best Comedy Program); GMA News TV’s original series on education Titser (Best Drama Series/Program) and pioneering documentary program Reel Time (Best Public Service Program); and GMA News’ comprehensive coverage of the first-ever joint papal canonization St. John Paul II: We Love You (Best Special Event Coverage). Receiving special citations for TV, meanwhile, were GMA 7’s multi-awarded documentary program I-Witness, the Philippines’ first and only nature and wildlife series Born To Be Wild (Best Adult Educational/Cultural Program), and the youth-oriented programs Tropang Potchi and Binoy Henyo (Best Children and Youth Program). Also cited were GMA News TV’s flagship newscast State of the Nation with Jessica Soho (Best News Program) and weekly news magazine program Brigada (Best News Magazine); GMA News’ Bantay Kaban ng Bayan, which traced the anatomy of the pork barrel scam (Best TV Special); and GMA Cebu’s Visita Iglesia (Best Religious Program). As an affirmation of its commitment to Serbisyong Totoo, GMA’s flagship AM radio station Super Radyo DZBB also took home awards for the radio programs Imbestigador sa DZBB (Best Public Service Program) and Bangon Na Bayan (Best News Commentary). Furthermore, GMA Marketing and Productions, Inc., the network’s sales and marketing arm, bested entries from other creative agencies by gaining the top prize for KFC’s Munting Sakripisyo (Best TV Ad — Branded), while So Lucky’s Kahati ng Kahapon received a special citation in the same category. Both winners were among GMA’s Christmas short films for 2013 and were created in partnership with KFC and Columbia International Food Products, Inc., respectively. Also recognized in the Music Category was Pagbangon (Best Secular Song), an initiative of GMA News, produced by the Program Support Department, written by Joseph Saguid, composed by Edward Mitra and sung by Julie Anne San Jose. Pagbangon tells of the resilience of the Filipino people and reminds everyone to help his fellowmen in times of crisis. ABS-CBN Corp. bagged a total of 15 awards at the 36th CMMA for its socially relevant and values-laden programs and special projects. ABS-CBN took home nine awards for TV category that include Best Station ID for Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer, Best TV Special for Yolanda, Best Public Service Program for Failon Ngayon, Best Children and Youth Program for Matanglawin, Best Drama Series for Be Careful With My Heart, and Best Talk Show for ABS-CBN News Channel’s (ANC) Up Close and Personal: A Korina Sanchez Interview. Special citations were given to Honesto and My Little Juan (Best Drama Series) and ABS-CBN’s Northern Mindanao’s MagTV Na Ato Ni (Best Entertainment Program). ABS-CBN’s flagship AM station DZMM also brought home honors for Pasada Sais Trenta (Best News Commentary) and emergency preparedness program Red Alert (Best Educational Program). Sa Bukiran, which teaches about agricultural business, won a special citation in the Best Educational Program category. The Kapamilya Network was also recognized in the music category through its Christmas station ID in 2013 Magkasama Tayo sa Kwento ng Pagbangon that won the Best Music Video. Produced by Star Recording, Inc., the song paid tribute to the Filipinos’ unity and unwavering spirit of hope at times of calamities. Star Cinema’s international film Alagwa, starring Jericho Rosales and Bugoy Cariño, was awarded the Students’ Choice for Best Film. ABS-CBN Creative Communications Management received a special citation in the Best TV Ad–Public Service category for conceptualizing and producing the promotional material After the Storm.